


The Way I'm Missing You

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dick Jokes, Dogs, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Being separated by distance but not by heart it's never easy for Baekhyun to not miss his fiancé.Video calls, late night chatting and little good morning messages are not enough at some point and it leaves Baekhyun longing for more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	The Way I'm Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Good day peeps!
> 
> This is my tweetfic but I decided to also post it on ao3 once I'm ready.  
> So here we are!  
> Thank you to the best beta in this whole world. My L baby ❤️  
> She supports me, always, and motivates me to be better✨
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter!  
> If you feel like it, let's be moots!  
> @softformochibbh
> 
> !!DISCLAIMER!!   
> This is a work of fiction and has no relation to reality nor the people involved

It was quite early in the morning when the window slammed shut, making Baekhyun stir awake. 

The room was cold and the left side of the bed, unused, leaving him with a soft blink of his eyes before standing up to close the window and briefly look outside. 

Peering down at the cars, he wondered how many of them were actually awake because of work or because they weren't able to sleep, and it took him a whole minute to snap out of his drowsy thoughts and wobble back to the king sized bed. 

Hearing the soft vibration of his phone, he reached for it once he laid down again with the blanket, wrapping himself up like a burrito. 

He hated feeling cold and on top of that, alone, but the message he had received, let a small smile play over his lips. 

I love you.

Three simple words that made his heart slam against his rib cage with soft thuds. 

Letting his finger hover over the keyboard, he rubbed his eyes first to get rid of the sleepiness, but gave up when he realized just how early it actually was. 

4 am. 

Not even close to the time he usually got up. 

Working as a freelance author had its perks because he could write from home, but it also made some days feel dull. 

Without his fiancé cursing loudly in the kitchen or crying because of some Disney movie, it just didn't feel the same and it left a gap in his heart. 

This wasn't anything new because Chanyeol had to leave for business trips once in a while, but everytime it happened, a little part of Baekhyun just screamed to beg. 

Beg for his lover to stay. 

He didn't like being alone, and especially now that he got used to someone stroking his fingers through his hair and kissing his neck when he felt like the world was crashing down on him. 

The taller was his rock. His safe space. He always had been but right now, while sitting on the big empty and cold bed, he realized once again how important his lover actually was for his mental health. 

Finally able to type back an answer, which consisted of the same three words, he locked his phone, and placed it back to where he got it from, before laying down on his pillow once more. 

Uncomfortable was an understatement because he was used to a warm chest and an arm wrapped around his waist, leaving him to crawl over onto Chanyeol’s side and seek some comfort from the lingering perfume on his pillow. 

He was already wearing his clothes, but that wasn't enough. It never was. 

Due to their time difference, Chanyeol always ended up sending his messages quite early in the morning, but weirdly enough Baekhyun always woke up to see them. 

It was like he sensed it, and it honestly was a promise for his day to only get better. 

More than once did he cry because of this situation. It was nothing new. Baekhyun naturally was a clingy person, and being forced to go without a hug for weeks, completely drained him sometimes. 

Just the night before, he bawled his eyes out because of a sudden wave of emotions. He was used to it, but he made sure to also always tell his lover. 

They did not have any secrets from each other. 

Their shared life was adventurous sometimes, calm on other days but spent with the highest amount of adoration, always. 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep so fast, Baekhyun chose to roll onto his side and dwell on some old memories. 

Just thinking about how they met made him smile, and he nibbled his lip almost nervously while trying to remember every small detail. 

~~~

_" Hey-HEY WATCH OUT!"_

_The ball flew right across the field, and most definitely, straight towards Baekhyun’s face was too fast for him to react. It took him a single blink before feeling the harsh ground under himself._

_'Great choice to study under this goddamn tree, you fool,' he thought to himself while honestly just feeling extremely dizzy._

_It had been one of those hot summer days, and being on campus, he had sought for a shadowy spot to be able to relax._

_Going for the tree right beside the soccer field was a dumb idea though._

_Trying to get up by himself, he suddenly felt a presence right above him, and when something like sweat dripped onto his forehead, he finally looked up to meet dark brown eyes._

_His vision was a little hazy due to the pain the ball had left on the right side of his head, but he still clearly could see that it was Park Chanyeol who was leaning over his frame._

_A guy loved by many. The captain of the soccer team and a really friendly guy overall. Girls swooned over his presence, but he was never someone to use their feelings for his advantage._

_No._

_More than that, he actually seemed untouchable. Almost impossible to even dare to come close._

_This, right now, was something completely different though._

_" Are you okay? I'm sorry, that guy over there kicked too hard, and I just saw it flying right across you."_

_Adjusting his glasses, Baekhyun knew his position. He was one of those "nerds". His friends weren't much different, but they were actually all just really invested into studying._

_It was fun, yet it wasn't the only thing they did. Sadly enough, people talked and spread misinformation, leaving him and his clique as the typical smart asses. The losers._

_So Park Chanyeol talking to him was seemingly impossible, but here they were with Baekhyun not being able to even speak up._

_" Hey...? Did it hit your head that hard? Let me see."_

_Seeing those hands coming closer to his head, he sprung up faster than intended, but that was definitely not the right thing to do because his head literally exploded with pain._

_It proved to be right because after a second, he stumbled on his feet._

_The hand wrapping around his waist, though, came unexpected, and left him utterly speechless._

_Again._

_" Easy tiger. I didn't mean to scare you, but standing up abruptly is not good as well."_

_"I-"_

_Not able to form a sentence, he didn't dare to look up the whole time until he heard the taller clear his throat._

_His eyes almost naturally followed the way his Adams apple bobbed until they both stared into each other's eyes far longer than needed._

_" You're Baekhyun, right? We share the same history class."_

_"Yeah.. That's me."_

_Awkwardly trying to avoid his glance, it was physically impossible to not fall for those chocolate orbs which emitted such softness, but the sudden yell in the distance made him snap out from his dreamy vision and instead step back._

_Far enough for that warm palm to leave his now cold waist._

_" I- I should go back to training. Do you think you're able to go to the infirmary?"_

_" It isn't that bad… but thank you for worrying."_

_Watching that lopsided grin ghost over Chanyeol’s lips, as well as those cute dimples to appear, he swallowed down the obvious attraction that crawled up his throat and instead just returned it with one of his own smiles._

_" Okay… Baekhyun. I hope we meet each other in our history classes then."_

_Watching his retreating back, he didn't have the courage to say those same words back, but they left his triangle shaped lips once he was all alone again._

_" I hope that as well."_

~~~

Chuckling at himself at how awkward they actually had acted around each other, he turned around once more to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. 

There was still the small hole from where Chanyeol had hit it with his belt, and just the small memory of that exact situation, made him snort. 

His lover really had thought swinging his belt like some cowboy while sitting on the bed was a good idea. 

At least now they had something to laugh about. 

Gazing towards the window, he saw the sun starting to rise slowly, and he knew by intuition that it was close to 5 am. 

A habit. 

Trying to close his eyes once more and get rid of that lonely feeling in his pit, he actually dozed off with the blanket tightly wrapped around himself, functioning like a hug from his loved one. 

The next time he woke up though he felt worse than before. His neck had been laying in some weird position leaving him with a stiff feeling, but nevertheless, he immediately reached for his phone.

I miss you. 

I will call you later my love. 

Trying to suppress the huge grin that wanted to spread over his lips, he yawned instead and let his naked feet graze over their fluffy carpet. He was the one wanting one right beside their bed just because of the softness, and Chanyeol didn't even argue before buying it. 

One brief gaze towards the window and seeing the sunbeams sliding through the blinds, he walked over to it to open it once more. 

Now, the fresh air was more than welcomed, and it left him standing there for a few seconds only to search for the clock hanging over their bedroom door. 

9 am. 

He knew there was no rush, but he still decided to take a quick shower and get dressed in some comfortable clothes. 

Those merely consisted of stuff that Chanyeol purposely left in their closet. 

A big pullover and sweatpants. 

Both were hanging off his smaller frame leaving him with sweater paws and rolled up pant legs, but there was nothing he loved more than to feel like this. 

Wrapped in his lover's scent. 

Slipping into his house shoes, he opened the bedroom door, and was immediately greeted by four soft eyes of pure love, making him giggle and kneel down to pet their heads. 

" Good morning, Toben and good morning, Mongryong. Did you both sleep well?" 

Being met with happy barks, he continued his way down the stairs towards the kitchen to feed the dogs, and then open the huge windows that led towards their garden. 

The morning dew was laying on all of the flowers and grass making him admire the sheer beauty of nature before going for the TV to turn it on and listen to some calm jazz music. It always set an atmosphere for him to feel comfortable, and it made it easier to continue with his daily routine. 

Walking back to the kitchen to prepare some coffee, he waited for the machine to charge up while letting his eyes gaze over the many framed pictures they had put up their walls. 

Chanyeol loved photography, and he never missed a chance to add up on their collection. 

One specific frame though made him smile, and walk over to look at it in more detail. 

Both of them were sitting on the grass of the park with Baekhyun leaning into his lover’s side proudly displaying the delicate ring on his finger. His face was red from crying, but Chanyeol wasn't any better. 

His eyes were also quite swollen, and his hair tousled because of the amount of pulling Baekhyun had used to meet his lips in a messy kiss. 

The whole picture was a mess actually, but it was a precious memory, and it made him think back to the reason for the taller to choose this exact location. 

~~~~

_Sitting on a bench that faced the Han river, Baekhyun was honestly glad that it was rather quiet, leaving him reading through one of his favorite books once more._

_His legs were crossed and placed on the wood with his frame comfortably leaning against the back._

_Sometimes he needed this. Not the hectic campus that made him anxious and shy._

_He actually loved being alone for once, but that thought vanished when a shrill squeaking sound of a bicycle brake made him flinch and look towards where the noise had come from._

_What he saw was definitely not what he expected though._

_Park Chanyeol stood there with a goofy grin plastered on his face while gazing towards Baekhyun, and it weirdly enough made his heart skip several beats._

_Not sure what to do, he fumbled with one of the pages of his book rolling it between his fingers and watching the taller walk over to where he was sitting._

_" Byun Baekhyun. I didn't expect you here."_

_" This is a park available for everyone, is it really such a big surprise?"_

_He was daring with his words because he usually was a quiet guy, but hearing that deep chuckle, indeed made him shiver briefly._

_" You're right. I was actually just trying to start a conversation with you."_

_" Oh..."_

_Blinking his eyes and looking at everything except the taller, he felt the sudden body heat dripping off from beside him. Knowing Chanyeol had sat down,it made him extremely nervous._

_" I always see you on campus studying or reading, so seeing you sitting in the park surprised me."_

_" So you're telling me you're watching me?"_

_Actually just wanting to joke and lessen the tension he was feeling himself, it was uncommon to see a faint blush graze over the soccer captains cheeks._

_It was endearing though._

_" I mean- if you're asking me like that, I actually always find my eyes searching for you. I don't know why."_

_Now it was his turn to blush because up to this point, they never had a proper conversation, but hearing such words left his heart beating like crazy._

_" You're not any different though, am I right? More than once I caught you staring at me. It's cute… you're actually really cute."_

_" Is this some joke? Did you lose a bet and got dared to talk to one of the losers?"_

_Baekhyun couldn't avoid feeling self conscious especially because of the tallers position on campus._

_He was well known._

_Baekhyun was just /there/._

_" No! No no no I-uhm… I didn't mean to offend you.. I'm being honest though.. I'm attracted to you and I don't know when it started. I just can't help letting my eyes follow you."_

_" So is this your way of asking me on a date?"_

_For the first time since the other had sat down, Baekhyun dared to completely turn his head to look at him, and the gaze he was met with, left his legs feeling like jelly._

_" Only if you want to… I would be really happy if you decided to give me a chance."_

_And who was he to say no. Sure this could still be a joke, but the sincerity dripping from Chanyeol's eyes left him speechless, and to ease his little crush he had on the taller, he decided to close his book and instead offer a smile._

_" If you decide to give me a chance as well, I'm okay with that."_

~~~

Hearing the sudden beeping sound of the coffee machine, he walked back into the kitchen with one last glance at the picture frame absolutely loving the way it made him feel. 

The hot liquid was too bitter at first try, but soon turned sweet and tasty when Baekhyun added more sugar. 

It was around 10 am now, and it left him gazing at his phone laying on the counter before wandering over to the tulips that were starting to dry. 

Chanyeol had brought them back home only to announce he would be leaving for several months again. 

Tulips were Baekhyun's favorite, and the taller always bought them for him when he did not feel good. 

A true angel. 

Now, though, they were starting to look horrible, and it made him reach forward to touch one of them only to be stopped by his shrill ringtone. 

It wasn't a call. 

Are you on your laptop? 

Can we video chat? 

Immediately walking over to their couch, he sat down on the corner where he always nuzzled into before reaching for his laptop and opening it. 

The mere thought of being able to see his lover made his hands shake, and he knew it could be seen as ridiculous after dating for more than 6 years, but he could not stop the amount of love he felt. 

Opening Skype, he just waited for that ringtone to echo through their living room, and when it did, he answered the call only to be met with a freshly showered Chanyeol. 

His hair was still wet, and the rimmed glasses hanging off his nose made him look younger leaving Baekhyun with a soft grin until their eyes met. 

_" Hello beautiful."_

" Hi baby. Did you just take a shower? Make sure to dry your hair properly." 

Hearing the deep chuckle, he had to bite his lips to suppress the need to just swoon, and instead concentrated on their dogs jumping up the couch. 

_" Oh hello there my loves.. I miss you all."_

" They miss you too, Yeol. Toben always waits in front of the door at the usual time."

Gently stroking his fingers along the said dog's fur, he smiled when he leaned into his hand, but snapped back at Chanyeol clearing his throat. 

_" You know… just yesterday I was walking through town to our next gig and saw cherry blossoms. It reminded me of our first kiss"_

" You're so cheesy. Our first kiss was chaotic" 

_" Really? I, for myself, loved it."_

Giggling at his words, he continued to stroke Toben’s fur before drifting off briefly to think back to that exact moment that started all of this. 

~~~~

_Going out for a coffee date, and then ending up walking home while the streetlights were illuminating the air around them, had always been a dream date for Baekhyun._

_Now that he was having it, he couldn't stop grinning._

_The cherry blossom trees were guarding the streets left and right gracefully, and it intensified the amount of happiness he was feeling._

_Chanyeol had been a gentleman the whole day, but right now, he could feel his eyes on him, and it left a shiver to run down his spine._

_Baekhyun himself had enjoyed their conversations and the fantastic cheesecake they shared, but most importantly he couldn't stop staring at the taller lips._

_And at this point, he started to think that he might have been pretty obvious._

_" You're also living on campus, right?"_

_" Yes… B side. You are on the A side, aren't you?"_

_Watching the other nod, Baekhyun decided to let their shoulders graze against each other some more just because he felt like being a bit daring._

_Overall, just being in Chanyeol's presence made him want to do things he never would have thought could be possible for him._

_What he didn't expect though was the taller’s soft fingers to find his own and intertwine their hands._

_It left his heart beating like crazy, and a smile to wander over his lips while seeing that it mirrored Chanyeols._

_" I had a lot of fun today, Baekhyun."_

_" I.. I really had a lot of fun as well, Chanyeol."_

_And right about the same time, Chanyeol turned towards him and Baekhyun did the same leaving him to crash against each other’s head._

_Ow._

_" Oh my God. I'm so sorry I-"_

_Stopping in his tracks when he realized just how close they suddenly were to each other, Baekhyun couldn't stop staring up into those brown orbs that seemed to be endless._

_Chanyeol's breath was ghosting over his face making him shiver softly, and for once, he sensed the atmosphere right because the hand wandering up to his cheek didn't scare him away._

_Instead of that, he nuzzled into the warm touch and briefly closed his eyes just enjoying the moment until he could sense the other coming closer._

_" Are you going to kiss me?"_

_" Would that be okay?"_

_Just hearing those words made him open his eyes again and smile up at the other. He had been crushing on him for ages so being this close seriously made his heart want to jump out of his chest._

_Instead of letting his heart take the lead, he reached forward to also cup his cheek and pull the taller into a kiss that was both demanding and gentle._

_It wasn't perfect because his head was hurting from their little crash but the smile he could taste on his tongue made up for that, leaving him utterly speechless._

_They were in the middle of the street with only the streetlights shining down on their intertwined frames but that was enough._

_It couldn't have been better, and it started to be one of their favorite memories together._

~~~

_" Baek?"_

Blinking at the screen, he saw Chanyeol looking slightly worried, and it made him giggle softly. 

" Sorry. I felt like reliving our first kiss, and you're right. It wasn't that bad." 

_" Baby, I need to talk to you."_

Noticing the change of tone, he felt his own smile drop within seconds because he knew what this meant. 

He knew that no good news would follow. 

"...what?" 

_" We will have to stay for another month."_

His heart noticeably dropped at Chanyeol's words, and even though he should have been used to this by now, it kind of felt like a dagger being rammed right into his heart. 

" It's been three months, Yeol, three. We have never been apart from each other for so long." 

_" I know Baek, but I cannot change it. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. Are you okay?"_

Dryly snorting at his words, he reached up to dab the area under his eyes wanting to avoid his tears to fall, but just feeling overly stressed because of the situation. 

" Yeah, of course. I'm fine."

_" You're not."_

"Of course, I'm not you dumbass. I'm missing you so much." 

Baekhyun did not intend to yell, but it happened faster than he could have reacted, and he only realized when the dogs jumped down from the couch. 

_" Are you angry at me? I promise I tried everything to change our manager's mind, but it didn't work."_

" No... no, I'm not angry Yeol. It's your job. I'm just frustrated, okay? I was prepared to see you next week." 

Closing his eyes to avoid the crawling headache, he heard some rustling from the other line, and it made him look back at Chanyeol who was closer to the camera now. 

_" I know… I promise you, it will go by faster than you think, okay?"_

Noticing the different background from their video calls before today, he frowned slightly but nodded his head nevertheless. 

" Where are you anyway? This doesn't look like the hotel room."

_" Ah… yeah, you're right. I'm currently in Minseok's room. It has different blinds."_

Sniffing his nose briefly, he hummed but immediately reached a hand out to touch the screen when Chanyeol did the same. 

It was their little ritual, to at least feel like they were holding each other more than just through a laptop. 

_" I love you, Baekhyun, so so much, but I should sleep now. I just wanted to hear your voice before that."_

" You heard me, now go to bed my giant idiot, okay? You need to rest, and babe?" 

_" Yes?"_

" I love you too… so so much." 

~~~~

Telling Chanyeol he would be okay was one of the greatest lies he accomplished over the years because he always supported his lover no matter what. 

The taller was there through his ups and downs, always held him close when he needed a shoulder to cry on, and never ceased to amaze him when it came to anniversary surprises. 

Waiting was the least thing Baekhyun could do, but it was so so hard. 

Chanyeol decided to go for a music career when some guy scouted him and his college band randomly at some event. 

It really came as a surprise because he always thought he would strive to be a professional soccer player, but Baekhyun noticed how happy it had made him to be able to play his guitar and sing. 

He was so talented and brilliant when it came to writing songs that he just had to push his boyfriend to accept the offer and here he was now. 

A successful lead singer on tour with his best friends. 

Baekhyun was proud. 

Even more than that. 

Always only wanting the best for him. 

He witnessed the taller blooming into the happiest human being on earth by simply jamming to his favorite songs. 

It was a beautiful sight, and it left both of them supporting each other's careers to the point of where they were now. 

Happily engaged and living in their own house with two wonderful dogs. 

His self-consciousness often ruined it though. 

Just like right now. 

Knowing that he would have to wait another whole month for Chanyeol to come back home, his mood had dropped within seconds, and the everlasting fear of others spending more time with his lover, lingering in the back of his mind.

This day was supposed to inspire him and continue writing that story he had been working for so hard, but right now all he could do was to stare outside towards the garden. 

Toben and Mongryong were chasing each other through the grass, making at least a little smile graze over his lips until he saw the sun vanishing and being replaced by dark clouds. 

It was funny how it literally reflected his mood. He placed down his cold coffee to walk over to the glass door leading to the garden. 

Whistling, he waited for his dogs to react and walk back inside before listening to the few raindrops that fell onto the earth followed by a literal downpour. 

It wasn't even close to 2 pm in the afternoon, but the three hours since he ended their call, was spent dwelling in his thoughts instead of work. 

Closing the door and deciding to walk back to his laptop, he opened it back up and started to type away. 

All of the thoughts that kept hunting his mind. 

Just to free his soul for once. 

Usually, he was inspired by his and Chanyeol's relationship, but right now his sadness took over, leaving him to write something so depressing that he had to stop his fingers for a while. 

He was used to writing thrillers and dramas, but this right now was different from his usual ideas. 

Nothing shocking or devastating. 

Just pure pain. 

It helped though. It helped him calm down, and especially, not to think about it too much. 

Time seemed to pass by like a tidal wave, and when the clock hit 6 pm, he decided to get up and go out with the dogs. 

The moment he stepped onto the wet asphalt with a umbrella covering his frame, he took a deep breath because right now the air around him was perfect. 

He loved the smell of the hot stones cooling down, and while walking around their apartment, he decided to take a few pictures with his phone. 

He knew Chanyeol was a huge fan of rain and nature, so he tried to find the perfect angles to snap a memorable picture of the sun raking through the leaves of a tree. 

He wasn't good at it though. 

Briefly glancing at the dogs, he was met with four curious eyes obviously asking him what to do now, and that was the same moment he realized they walked a different route. 

" Sorry babies.. my head is in the clouds." 

It wasn't uncommon for them to walk this way towards the park, but they were used to having Chanyeol with them, so it was not a surprise that they acted like they did. 

Turning around on his heels, he made his way back to the apartment suddenly realizing how cold it actually was and shivering with every new wind gust. 

The thin coat he had reached for earlier did little to nothing to keep him warm, and right now, he was honestly just missing his lover's warmth. 

Once back inside and after drying the dogs feet with a towel, he gave them treats like always, but then looked towards their kitchen only to frown. 

It was clean. 

Just a cup of coffee was standing on the counter and he knew he messed up. 

He completely forgot to eat something. 

This sadly happened more often than once because Baekhyun loved getting invested into his work. His stomach and Chanyeol were the only ones who didn't like that though. 

Walking over to open the fridge, he let his eyes gaze over the instant noodles on the counter, and in the end let his laziness win over health. 

The day was horrible, and the only thing sparking joy was the fact that he wouldn't have to cook. 

Heating up the water, he leaned down to stroke Mongryeong’s fur, actually just seeking some comfort and thinking back to the day Chanyeol surprised him with the dogs. 

~~~~

_Sitting on their newly bought couch with a huge package of chocolate chip ice cream, Baekhyun tried to hold back his tears, but it was harder than it seemed._

_Working on a new story was already hard enough, but accidentally deleting the whole project was a whole new level of existential crisis._

_He didn't even have the power to scream, and instead just crashed into his lover's chest who came rushing over once he heard the cries._

_Chanyeol always offered the warmest hugs, and it actually had calmed him down a little bit, but then, he had to leave, and that's where he was now._

_Alone and eating ice cream._

_Baekhyun had been stressed about this project for several days, but he would have never thought that something like this could happen._

_It actually stressed him even more, and the fact that his boyfriend wasn't close by, made him want to cry harder._

_The thing stopping him, though, was the fact that someone was unlocking the door, and before he was able to whip his head around, he heard Chanyeol's hushed voice._

_" I'm on the couch, Yeol."_

_" Oh. Well, I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I ruined it."_

_Confused with his words, he decided to get up and walk over to their hallway only to be met with his lover holding two pups._

_One with black fur and the other with a mixture of brown and white._

_" what...??"_

_" Surprise! I actually had planned this months ago, to surprise you on our anniversary , but today is not a good day for you so I thought I could speed it up."_

_Feeling his tears welling up once more, but this time because he was bursting with happiness, Baekhyun actually was unable to say anything, and instead knelt down to hide his face in between his hands._

_" Baek? Hey…"_

_The soft tipping of little paws made him smile, but the arms wrapping around his smaller frame just spurred his tears on to fall even faster._

_" I don't deserve you."_

_" Oh.. My love, you deserve the world, and I will make sure that that smile will never leave your lips."_

~~~~

Chanyeol had done so much for him ever since they started dating all those years ago, and he made sure to give him back the same amount of love. 

Their relationship was healthy and strong, but also suffering a lot from their long distance that kept appearing every three months. 

Baekhyun knew though that nothing would ever stop the intense amount of feelings he had for the taller, and he also knew it wasn't any different the other way around. 

Hearing the clicking sound of the kettle, he finally was able to pour water over his noodles and decided to walk back up to their bedroom to eat there. 

He needed the comfort of his blanket, and with one look at the clock, which displayed that it was half past 7pm, it didn't seem to be too early to go to bed. 

The days were always the same ever since Chanyeol went on tour, and sleep was the only thing that made time fly by faster. 

Something that Baekhyun wished for every day. 

Once in bed, he crossed his legs and started eating the instant food, but halfway through, he realized his previous hunger vanished. 

Maybe it was because he ate so late, or maybe it was because he started to feel melancholic again. 

Placing the container on his night desk, he let himself fall into his own pillow and reached for Chanyeol’s to press it against his chest, needing this feeling right now. 

It has been three months ever since his fiancé had left for his tour, and that ultimately also meant, three months that marked the last time he had been touched. 

May it be a kiss, hug or something more. 

They weren't a purely physical focused couple, but when they slept together, it was intense. 

Chanyeol loved to take his time. 

He loved pressing his lips against every part of Baekhyun's body just to cherish his presence. 

A hopeless romantic but that was what he loved the most about the taller. 

His fiancé was careful and talented with his fingers, as well as his tongue, and just the thought of both combined made Baekhyun's whole body shiver in arousal. 

Those three months also marked the last time he actually was sexually active because he wasn't the biggest fan of touching himself. 

He got used to Chanyeol's way of bringing him to the edge, and he wanted to experience it that way. Always. 

Letting his body go slack, he nuzzled closer into the big pillow, but the moment his crotch pressed against the soft material, his breath hitched. 

Just the mere thought of Chanyeol touching him seemed to turn him on within seconds, and usually, he would have just ignored it and went to sleep, but right now, he struggled. 

His body was tired, but he couldn't care less when the pit of his stomach started to feel so warm and nice. 

Cheeks flushed a deep red and wandering up his big ears, he closed his eyes briefly only to let his hips push against the pillow once more, but this time, it made him whimper. 

He never did something like this before, and somehow, it seemed to excite him immensely especially because it was Chanyeol's pillow. 

Feeling his breath picking up the slightest bit, he opened his hazy eyes once more to stare down at his sweatpants and see the wet patch forming on the gray material. 

It made him lick his lips and watch his hips start to rub against the pillow in slow circles, leaving him to quietly gasp every time it sent sparks throughout his body. 

Imagining that Chanyeol was there with him and actually the one touching him, intensified the feeling, and before he knew it, he sat up on the bed with the big pillow in between his delicate hands. 

He was alone in their big bedroom, and the dogs were left downstairs, but he still felt like he was doing something naughty, making the tips of his ear burn with both arousal and embarrassment. 

It was difficult to resist the aching need for release, and that's why he closed his eyes again and moved the pillow between his legs to be able to sit down on it. 

Somehow, that mere act made him moan, and he knew he was extremely sensitive right now. 

Every fiber of his body was delighted and shook him to his core, only spurring him on to finally move his hips, and when he did it, he couldn't believe that it could actually feel this good. 

He missed his lover so much that just thinking about him made him this needy, and when his dick started to get harder inside of his suddenly very tight boxers, he knew he was turned on to no end. 

Literally starting to hump the pillow, he let his head tilt backwards with his mouth falling open slightly and filling the room with his sweet moans and whines. 

".... Yeol…" 

It wasn't enough though. It felt good, but his sweatpants started to irritate his skin, and that made him stop and take them off, as well as his underwear. 

Shivering because of the sudden air around his dick, he sat back down and let the big sweater drop over his frame leaving him to rut against the pillow. 

The soft material was deliciously pressing against his length, as well as rubbing over his hole, and that soft touch alone made him clench around nothing. 

He knew he was staining the pillowcase with his precum, but he couldn't care less when it felt so good. 

Rutting his hips faster against the material with his thighs starting to quiver, Baekhyun moved one hand under his sweater to gently pinch his nipple the way Chanyeol always does it. 

It made a high pitch moan leave his mouth, and he knew he was getting closer when a certain feeling was forming inside his pit. 

His eyebrows furrowed, and he continually moaned his lover's name to the point where it was the only thing he was able to hear. 

His hips were slowly starting to stutter, and his eyes closed by themselves wanting to engulf this intense pleasure, but when he finally thought he would cum, he heard sudden footsteps and a loud deep voice. 

" SURPRISE!!!!!! OH-"

Freezing immediately and whipping his head towards the noise, he saw Chanyeol standing in the door frame with flowers in one hand and chocolate in the other, but the most embarrassing thing was that the mere sight made him come undone. 

His hips stuttered briefly, and he had to suppress a loud moan when he came all over the pillow and his sweater, but the thing that embarrassed him the most was the fact that his lover didn't stop staring at him. 

" I-... I didn't expect this but that… that was hot." 

Feeling his face flush a deep red, he couldn't deny the happiness he was feeling, but it was overshadowed by his embarrassment, and the tears started springing to his eyes. 

" What are you doing here?? I… Oh my God." 

Screeching and jumping up from the bed, he was glad that the sweater was covering his private areas before rushing to the bathroom. 

There was no way to comprehend the surprise event when the shame was slowly eating him up. 

Slamming the door close, he let himself slip down to the floor and tried to calm his heart, but the soft knocking made him jump back up. 

" Babe? I… I didn't mean to scare you. I planned this weeks ago but… don't feel embarrassed about this, okay? There is nothing wrong with what you did." 

" I know, but this is so embarrassing, Yeol… I-I cannot face you." 

Taking a look at the mirror, he dried his tears and heard shuffling behind the door making him turn around. 

" What are you doing here so early? I thought you would have to stay another month." 

" I lied… I planned this surprise weeks ago, and I was actually already on my way to the airport when we video chatted." 

Feeling his heart beat rapidly, all those emotions he had sucked up came back with a wave, and he suppressed the need to hide forever, opened the door and rushed into his lover’s arms. 

Chanyeol immediately wrapped them around his shaking shoulders, and Baekhyun ignored the fact that he was half naked in order to press his lips against the taller’s several times. 

" I missed you so much… so so much… This time it was way more difficult for me to handle, to be alone for so long, Yeol." 

" I know, Baek. I noticed, that's why I came back earlier. I couldn't stand the thought of you being sad for so long." 

Pulling away to be able to stare into his eyes, he gently cupped his cheeks and stroked over the warm skin, just cherishing the fact that he was there. 

Right in front of him. 

" Your hair is longer than before… It suits you, love." 

Letting their noses brush against each other, Baekhyun left kisses all over his face, but giggled briefly when he felt the stubble against his lips. 

" You didn't shave, did you?" 

" I immediately packed up this morning to be able to catch the flight on time. Does it bother you?" 

Shaking his head softly, he cherished the way he was being held before letting his eyes graze over the flowers and chocolate that was laying on top of his night desk. 

" For me? "

" Your favorites."

Kissing his lips once more, he felt Chanyeol slip his tongue into his mouth, and he let him. 

He let him take over and hold him closer to his chest. Realizing how bad he actually missed this, Baekhyun met his tongue and let it softly stroke over his. 

There wasn't any heat or force. 

Just the pure need of feeling this after three months. 

The way the taller’s hands wandered over his back, up and down, left goosebumps to rise over his skin, but the moment he cupped his ass, Baekhyun pulled away from their kiss to look at him. 

A thin line of spit connected their lips, and the darkness in Chanyeol's eyes spoke more than a thousand words, but he still waited for him to speak up. 

" I missed you, Baek." 

Feeling the taller press them closer against each other, Baekhyun felt it. 

He felt the hardness that met his own groin, and it made his lips quiver in arousal once more. 

Letting one hand wander down between them, he gently stroked his tender fingers over Chanyeol's bulge and cupped his erection only to be met with a soft hitch of breath. 

" You're hard." 

" Watching you get off with a pillow was enough for me to be turned on actually." 

It shouldn't have affected him so much, especially because he was having his lover back in his arms after three long months, but Baekhyun couldn't avoid wanting him in more than one way. 

" I missed you too." 

Whispering those words close to his mouth, he leaned in to let their lips meet once more with his arms wrapping around the taller’s neck to stroke through his black locks. 

It was the one thing he loved to do no matter the situation, and he, for a fact, knew Chanyeol was pleased with it as well. 

The only thing surprising him was the moment the other hooked his hands under his naked thighs and lifted him up. 

Immediately wrapping his legs around his fiance's waist, Baekhyun moaned into his mouth just because of the thought that he was indeed that strong. 

" I know I just landed, and we barely talked but Baek-”

" Shh… I want it too."

Moving the tiniest bit away from his lips to gaze into Chanyeol's eyes, he let their noses nudge against each other while smiling like fools. 

He loved this man. Everything that came with him, and honestly right now, he just wanted to cry but not in the way he previously did. 

His hands started to gently caress Chanyeol's neck, and then wandered towards his face to stroke his fingers along his cheekbones. 

" Make love to me." 

~~~

Being turned around and laid down on the bed, Baekhyun pushed the pillow he had rutted against away from them before hooking his naked legs around Chanyeol's back to pull him closer. 

It was not rushed per se, but he could quite literally feel the tension between them. 

" You're as beautiful as the first time I saw you, Baek." 

" And you're as cheesy as ever." 

Giggling once he saw Chanyeols expression , Baekhyun was about to crack another joke, but felt his own breath hitch in his throat when the tallers fingers moved under his sweater to stroke over his hip bones. 

" Did you lose weight?" 

"Hm… You know how I can get when I'm focused on work… I-I forgot to eat dinner maybe once or twice?" 

Being met with a stern expression, he bit his lip nervously because he knew Chanyeol cared. He knew his lover had witnessed his weight gain and loss way too often. 

The other could notice with just the simple touch of his fingers, and Baekhyun loved it. He really did. 

He loved that he was so attentive and caring, and that made him feel awful for not noticing this by himself. 

" Good thing I'm back now. You know how important it is for you to have your daily meals Baek." 

" I love that you're caring Yeol but-" 

Leaning up to press a kiss against his lips, Baekhyun lingered there for a few seconds just relishing the feeling of having him this close before whispering against those. 

" I would welcome it if you have your meal now."

" Your wish is my command." 

Smiling at his words, Baekhyun was ready to lean back against the mattress, but yelped loudly when he was turned around in one swift move with his ass up in the air. 

It took him a second before knowing what was about to happen, but it was too late to crawl away or hide under the blanket when Chanyeol started pressing kisses against his butt cheeks and making him shiver. 

This was one of the things that made him feel extremely embarrassed, and they only ever did it once when they were both completely drunk so naturally Baekhyun tried to prevent it. 

His lover's grip around his hips was tight though, and he knew he wouldn't be able to move away. 

" You said I should have my meal baby so Bon Appetit to me." 

" Yeol please you don't ha-.. ahh…" 

Dropping his head into the soft material of their blanket, he shivered with every warm touch of his tongue against his entrance, making him clench around nothing. 

He didn't like this because he was extremely sensitive, but Chanyeol was talented with his mouth, and it showed. 

Just the casual flick against his rim and the sucking left him stuttering on his breath and gasping every time the taller purposely licked the slightest bit harder. 

His own dick was twitching against his stomach, and he knew he was once more leaking precum on the mattress, but it felt too good to care. 

" Yeol… please.." 

Feeling kisses being pressed against his hole, he whimpered and blindly reached behind him to search for his lover's head to curl his fingers into his hair and pull. 

Not harshly but enough to press him closer between his buttcheeks. 

Once lost in pleasure, he had no restraints, and he knew Chanyeol loved that. 

" How does my tongue feel baby?" 

" Good… re-really good but I need your fingers.. inside of me."

Saying those words with half closed eyes, he could hear some rustling and briefly moved his head up only to see his lover undress himself properly. 

His abs were shining in the dim lightning of the room, and his whole body just screamed sex god. 

He really was one, and it made Baekhyun whimper because he was craving to touch. 

To relish. 

The thing hindering him though was the fact that Chanyeol was lubing up his long fingers with such a big smirk that his dick twitched once more. 

But before anything could happen, Baekhyun turned onto his back and lifted his hips up to lay them onto Chanyeol's thighs. 

He needed this eye contact right now, and he honestly just wanted to be able to touch him as well. 

Biting his lip the moment his fingers stroked over his entrance, he pulled his fiancé down into a kiss and winced briefly at the feel of his finger pushing inside but soon, relaxed. 

Chanyeol knew how long to wait, how fast to move, how gentle to be. 

He was perfect. Literally. 

And it made Baekhyun want to cry all over again. 

" Another.." 

" You sure? You're quite tight, Baek." 

Knowing that it was true, but needing this pleasure more than anything else, he pulled on Chanyeol's ear until the taller yelped and stared into his eyes. 

" You've been away for three months, okay? I need this… I need you." 

Waiting for a second finger to push inside, he didn't expect Chanyeol to stroke over his prostate so soon, and it made him moan so loud that he actually blushed furiously for a second. 

" Did you think of me while humping that pillow baby?" 

" Ye-yeah." 

Gasping with every push of his fingers, he knew what Chanyeol was up to, and he loved playing along. 

" You're really naughty, you know that? Fucking a pillow and getting off when you realized you're being watched… such a little slut." 

" I'm your little slut, Daddy" 

" Yes, you are, and I'm going to fuck you so well, you won't need a pillow or anything else for months." 

Humming softly, he let his hips push back against his fingers to meet his shallow thrusts, but stopped immediately when Chanyeol's free hand pressed into his waist to hold him in place. 

" So needy. I didn't allow you to move, Beautiful." 

" You're being so mean, Yeol." 

Trying his best puppy eyes, he smiled softly when his fiance leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, but moaned into his mouth at the introduction of a third finger. 

There was a slight burn, but nothing he wasn't used to. Still, the fact that Chanyeol briefly pulled away and studied his expression, made him impossibly softer and stared right into those big brown orbs. 

" Are you okay? It's been some time." 

" Don't worry, everything is alright." 

Kissing him once more but slowly and softly, he whined when the fingers were pulled out of him, but shut up to watch Chanyeol roll a condom over his erection. 

There had never been a time where he wasn't careful with him, and it actually drove him mad to know that he was his alone. 

His fiancé. 

His future husband. 

His everything. 

Deciding to strip off the sweater as well, he shivered at the brief coldness that raked over his skin, and gasped when his lover's lips found his nipples. 

This wasn't anything like what he did earlier by himself, and it showed. 

Literally moaning from just the mere touch of his tongue against his skin, he gripped the mattress in a weak attempt to ground himself, but was left stuttering on his breath. 

" Baby please…" 

Having his hard dick rub against his hole over and over again to the point where he was quite literally dissolving into a puddle of neediness, he blindly reached between his own legs and took a hold of his lover's erection. 

He was trying to push it into himself, but having shaky hands due to the way he was feeling right now, he was more than glad when Chanyeol decided to help and push himself into him in one go. 

It stretched him even further, but it felt so good to be filled up once again that he shut off the burning feeling, and instead focused on the taller’s breathing close to his lips. 

" Fuck you're still so tight, Baek." 

" And you're still as big as ever." 

Searching for his eyes, he couldn't avoid giggling when Chanyeol did the same, and honestly, no matter how intense their love-making got, the humor never left their bones. 

" Let's give each other a few seconds to breathe." 

Feeling Chanyeol lean his forehead against his own, he relished in the moment when their breaths mingled together just making him smile even brighter. 

" Those three months were hell, Baek. I couldn't sleep properly, I literally missed you every fucking day." 

" I'm here now. You're here now. I couldn't sleep properly as well, and only when I was cuddling into your pillow" 

He knew their talk started to be a bit more sentimental, but it was nothing new. 

Sharing their thoughts and emotions was an important part of their relationship, and it made Baekhyun even happier to know Chanyeol was his forever. 

" You're right. I'm here now and quite literally stuck with you." 

".... You're such an idiot." 

Giving him one more kiss, he sighed in relief when Chanyeol pulled out carefully and thrust back inside slowly. The right tempo to get used to it. 

It left his legs quivering from the previous clenching, but as soon as Chanyeol's hands gently guided them around his own waist, he relaxed. 

His hands wandered up and down his lover's strong back, pressing onto his muscles from time to time while his eyes were fixated on the taller’s frown. 

The way his eyebrows almost touched each other due to the concentration made him want to giggle, but instead of that, he pressed his lips between them, and left small kisses against his skin. 

" I love you." 

" And I love you, Byun Baekhyun." 

Moaning at the sudden pressure against his prostate, he subconsciously rammed his nails into his lovers back and moved up the mattress when his thrusts started to get faster, unable to suppress his noises any longer. 

" You're so loud, does it feel that good?" 

" Stop.. Ah… Stop asking stupid questions… Of course it feels good. You always make me feel good." 

Gasping in between his own words, he threw his head back at a particular harsh thrust feeling his legs shake briefly from the way Chanyeol pressed into his sweet spot. 

The taller knew exactly what he was doing, and it made his eyes fall close just to enjoy their intimacy before freezing up when Chanyeol slowed down, and instead stroked his tender fingers along his stomach. 

It sent shivers throughout his body, but it was something completely different that caught his attention. 

Their engagement ring was shining beautifully on his lover’s calloused finger, displaying their love for each other, and somehow, it all came crashing down once more. 

It's been three long months since the last time they were able to do this, and right now, Chanyeol was here. 

He really was right in front of him. Between his legs. Caressing him with such softness that his heart threatened to just jump out of his chest, but instead of that something else happened. 

He didn't notice he was crying, only when Chanyeol was shaking his shoulders did he snap out of his gaze and looked into his lovers worried eyes. 

" Ba-Bae-Baek. Hey, baby, are you with me? Does it hurt???" 

Speechless for a second, he didn't answer and instead licked over his own lips to taste the saltiness of his tears, realization dawned on him. 

" I-I'm okay." 

" Why are you crying then? Are you sure? Should I pull out?" 

Seeing him as worried as ever, Baekhyun couldn't avoid just grabbing his face and pulling him down into a kiss that was sticky and wet. 

A complete mess. 

But the one thing that he needed the most right now. 

The one thing that could display the way he was feeling. 

"Wh-what?" 

" I'm okay. I.. I just realized how badly I actually missed you, Yeol." 

It was the truth, and honestly, right now, he completely ignored the fact that they were currently in the middle of sex to instead focus on Chanyeol’s own glassy eyes. 

" Gosh… You need to stop doing this." 

" Doing what?" Baekhyun asked. 

" Making me fall in love with you again and again…Deeper every time." 

Giggling cutely, he kisses him once more before pushing his heels into the taller’s back to make him go deeper again, a soft moan leaving his lips. 

" Then show me, okay? Make a mess out of me." 

And a mess he did. 

It didn't take Chanyeol a second to speed up his thrusts while simultaneously caressing Baekhyun's nipples, completely driving him insane. 

The sensitivity on both his chest and entrance made him cry again, but this time out of pleasure, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer with the taller’s hips slamming into him so deliciously. 

The noises they made were resonating in the room, leaving a faint blush to ghost over his cheeks, but it didn't bother him enough to care. 

Especially not because watching Chanyeol being lost in pleasure himself was way more beautiful. 

" I-I'm close." 

" Me too baby... so close." 

Hearing his lover’s words, he blinked his eyes open to look in between them, moaning loudly when he could see the slight bulge in his own stomach with every deep thrust of Chanyeol. 

The fact that the taller’s groans were turning deeper made him gently tap his shoulder to get his attention and then stare into his eyes. 

" Cum over my stomach." 

Smiling at the shift in the giant's eyes, he whined at the loss of warmth inside of him but immediately concentrated on the way his fiancé was jerking himself off right above him. 

His hot girth was pulsating with every stroke backwards, and it made Baekhyun subconsciously moan because this had been inside of him only seconds ago. 

The thing that took him by surprise, though, were the fingers suddenly thrusting inside of him and pressing against his prostate dead on. 

It made him want to move away from the intense feeling of pleasure, but his legs were jelly leaving him to shake helplessly while moaning loudly. 

" Yeol- oh my god… I'm.. Ah… I'm coming." 

" Ugh…. Me too." 

And it was as if they worked as one because the moment Baekhyun had his second orgasm wash over his sweaty body, Chanyeol shot his hot cum all over his chest and nipples making him moan lowly in his throat. 

It was intense and mind blowing but most importantly beautiful. 

Even if his body felt sticky and tired, Baekhyun couldn't care less, and instead focused on the way Chanyeol was gazing down at him with such adoration in his eyes. 

" You're so beautiful." 

" Yeah, especially with your cum all over my chest." 

Joking about this, he had to giggle at his own words, but immediately leaned into the small kiss Chanyeol pressed against his nose. 

" You know exactly what I meant little fool." 

" I know, but I love making fun of you." 

Wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders, he was ready to pull him down, but frowned when he moved away, and instead walked into their bathroom. 

" Yeol?"

" Wait a second." 

Leaning up on his elbows, he gazed towards the weak stream of lights from their bath, and instead let his eyes wander over his own body, smiling cheekily at the hickeys all over his chest. 

The thing he had missed the most. 

Waiting patiently for his lover to return, he giggled softly when the giant held a warm cloth in his hand still standing there in his whole naked glory. 

The light was reflecting against his sweaty skin, and it made Baekhyun sit up and lean closer to the edge of the bed, instead of being obedient. 

Chanyeol though just came closer and gave Baekhyun the perfect opportunity to press his lips against his chest caressing every dip and curve with his tongue.

Now that he had it back in his arms, he wouldn't let go of it so fast. 

No words were exchanged when he moved further down towards his hip bones to kiss the skin there, but he noticed the slight twitch of the taller’s dick, and it made him salivate within seconds. 

He knew his body was tired, but he also felt this strong urge to taste his heavy girth against his tongue. 

Letting his knees rest comfortably against the mattress, he slid back the tiniest bit to be able to lean down with his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s curious ones. 

Slowly opening his mouth and engulfing his heat, he moved down until his nose could nuzzle into his trimmed pubes even if his throat was fighting against the urge to gag. 

The fact that his lover was lost in pleasure already made up for that. 

As well as his big hand gently caressing through his hair and stroking over his ear. 

" Fuck Baek…." 

Smirking around his length, he moved his hands up onto Chanyeol's thighs to ground himself before letting his throat go slack. 

He was good at those things, and he knew how whipped the other was when he acted like this.

They've known each other long enough to know what the other wanted or meant, and without a second thought, Chanyeol slowly started to move his hips and fucked his mouth. 

It sent sparks through his body even though he was too drained to feel turned on again, but nevertheless, this felt good and most importantly, so sensual. 

There was no force in the way the taller moved, even though he could have done it, and Baekhyun knew it was because he worried. 

He always did worry like Baekhyun was a delicate piece of art, and it absolutely made him swoon. 

Still after a few seconds passed by, he gently tapped his fiancé’s thigh and met his lust blown eyes in a quiet agreement. 

It did not take much for him to understand, and the second he snapped his hips faster Baekhyun felt his tears stream down his face. 

The pressure against his throat wasn't uncomfortable, but he was still sensitive. Nothing to stress about. 

Chanyeol's finger drying the tears made it bearable. 

" I'm close… can I cum inside your mouth?" 

As if on cue, Baekhyun briefly squeezed the others skin to signal that it indeed was okay before closing his eyes and feeling the warm liquid shoot across his tongue. 

Hearing the low groan of his lover made him weakly whimper as well, but then sucked his dick completely clean and popped off with a satisfied grin. 

His lips were red and swollen, but the glow on Chanyeol's face was the thing that made him the happiest right then and there. 

" I didn't expect this." 

" You looking like this, should be illegal, Yeol… I just did what you deserve." 

" Says the literal light of my life." 

Blushing softly, he welcomed the warmth of the cloth against his skin and the gentle caress to clean everything up. 

Chanyeol was careful no matter what he did, and it made his heart swell with such pride. 

To be able to call such a good man his. 

Feeling his hand wander down between his legs though made him shudder slightly because, yes, he was definitely way too sensitive right now, and yes, every sense was heightened. 

" I'm just going to clean up the lube, okay? If it is uncomfortable, tell me. I know you don't like this." 

" It's okay, just hurry." 

Biting his lip the moment the cloth reached his entrance, he spread his legs to make it easier for the taller to reach, and it was over sooner than he expected when Chanyeol walked back to the bathroom to clean his hands. 

Looking at the crumbled sheets, Baekhyun crawled over onto his lover's side to wait for him and immediately climbed into his lap when he layed down. 

Clinging onto him with their chests touching and Baekhyun's head pressed into the taller’s neck, he sighed in content just happy that this was real. 

That this was really happening right now, and the hands caressing his naked back just intensified the emotions. 

At one point he felt the blanket moving up over his shoulders and wrapping him in warmth with Chanyeol's hand reaching for his own one. 

He felt his calloused fingers stroke along his ring, and it made him move his head down onto his chest to be able to look at the action as well. 

" There is something I didn't tell you Baekhyun." 

Snapping out of his happy bubble, he sat up abruptly because they often had those types of conversations, and he was ready for the worst. 

"..Is it something bad?" 

" Hmm…not quite." 

The way the taller seemed to want to drag it out, made his blood boil the slightest bit because the last three hours were hell. 

An emotional rollercoaster. 

He didn't need that again. 

" Park Chanyeol, don't you dare play with me again." 

" We're going on hiatus, Baek." 

" What??" 

Taken aback by the sudden confession, he pressed his hands gently on top of the other’s chest to steady himself, not quite knowing what to say. 

" You know our drummer, right?" 

" Yeah… Jongin right?" 

" That's him. He and his partner finally got into the adoption program. They will have a baby pretty soon." 

Hearing the news, his heart warmed up because he knew about their situation. He knew how hard it sometimes could be for adoption to be fulfilled, and he didn't quite comprehend what that actually meant for their own relationship. 

" That's amazing. They've waited for so long." 

" Yeah. We talked about this for a long time while being on tour, and decided to go on hiatus. Maybe one year, maybe two. We will make music, but no tours for the time being.. which means-" 

" Which means you will be here. You will be here with me, right?" 

Not wanting to be emotional all over again, he blinked his eyes rapidly to keep the tears at bay, and instead yelped when Chanyeol pressed him into the pillows and hovered above him. 

His eyes radiated so much love and adoration that Baekhyun didn't know what to say for a second, and instead reached out to touch his cheek. 

" I will be here with you Baek… and.."

" And?" 

" I want to marry you. I want to finally be your husband, and be able to call you mine." 

Knowing they had talked about this forever, and the fact they both agreed to push back their wedding as far as possible in order for Chanyeol's career to bloom, Baekhyun cried. 

He let the tears fall down his already swollen cheeks to just lessen the warm pressure on his heart for a second, gently stroking along his lover's cheekbone. 

" I know we decided to wait, but now that I will be home with you, I want to take this next step. I want to make you the happiest person on this planet." 

" Oh you silly man. I'm already the happiest." 

Carefully pulling him down by his neck, Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss against his plump lips for a second to just relish this huge amount of love he was feeling before nudging their noses together. 

" So it's a yes?" 

" Of course it is… I also want to finally call you mine, Yeol. We've waited so long for this. I can't believe it's happening." 

" Me neither, but I've decided. We are doing this. Not now, not tomorrow but within this year. The way you want it." 

It could have endlessly continued. 

Their conversation. 

But after some more long minutes of quiet love confessions, Baekhyun decided to pull Chanyeol back down and cuddle into his side. 

The tiredness washed over them in soft waves, leaving their bodies to go slack and engulf each other in a warm embrace. 

Just knowing that he wouldn't be feeling this intense sort of sadness and loneliness for quite some time, left his heart to calm down for the first time in forever, and he knew. 

He knew the way he had been missing Chanyeol would fade away like the changing seasons and not cross his mind again. 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wild ride but I hope y'all enjoyed it.  
> If you feel like it let me know your opinion down below ❤️  
> Thank you ✨


End file.
